The Cursed Brothers
by Gingerbreadman66676
Summary: Percy and Harry Potter are twins who were left with their aunt and uncle after their parents were murdered by a powerful dark wizard. They eventually make it to Hogwarts where they find out about there dark past. Join them on their adventure through the seven books as Percy tries to protect his brother from the everlasting impression Voldemort gave him.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm starting another story. I'm not abandoning my other ones, I've just not been in the mood to write those right now. For this story it's only gonna be Percy and the rest of the Harry Potter people lol. Some facts aren't gonna be right, so be warned I don't care.**

 **Btw I'm not that good of a writer, so don't expect this to be a masterpiece. Also, I'm typing this before actually writing the first chapter, but I think it will be kind of in Percy's POV, but Harry will still be the main character if that makes sense. Like, there gonna be twins, but Harry is still gonna have the horcrux in him, so naturally he's gonna be the better wizard. Percy will still have his moments, I haven't decided. Ok enough of the prewriting talk, lets get into it.**

 _Thud Thud Thud Thud_

Dust rained down from the slanted roof room, sprinkling onto Percy's face.

"Get up, Potter's", Came a voice from above them. "Get up", _Thud,_ "Get up", _Thud,_ "Get up", _Thud,_ the voice said stomping with each word.

Percy groaned, rolling over and opening his eyes to find a pair of feet inches from his face. "We're getting to big for the room Harry", Percy said sitting up as he rubbed his eyes.

"I'm aware", Harry said glaring at the ceiling, "Today might be the day where I strangle Dudley".

"Will your hands even fit around his neck", Percy asked as he and Harry laughed a bit.

They were in a very small room under the stairs, the Dursleys said that it was the only available room in the house. Although Dudley had two rooms to himself. It was gonna be their eleventh birthday tomorrow, but of course it was overshadowed by Dudley's birthday that was today.

They were going to the zoo today, and normally it would they would leave him and harry at the house. But Vernon didn't trust them.

Percy stood up, lowering his head a bit so that it didn't hit the ceiling. The room they were in barely fit the two of them, he hated it. "Only another 7 years and we can get out of here", Percy said to harry as he stretched his back.

That made Harry laugh, "At least your optimistic".

Percy opened the small door of their so called bedroom, the noise of the rest of the house filling their ears. "I wanna see the snakes, the bears, the tigers" Dudley said to Petunia excitedly.

Percy stepped out of the room, actually standing up straight the first time that morning. Harry was right behind him, straitening his broken glasses on his face. "Lets get this over with".

They went immediately into work, Harry started cracking eggs and putting bread into the toaster, while Percy lay plates on the table in front of the Dursleys. He walked into the living room to grab the mail, avoiding Dudley's outstretched leg at his attempt to trip him.

Harry was already leaving the kitchen with the pan, sliding the eggs on their respective plates. "Its about time Potter", Dudley said glaring them.

Harry just ignored him as he started the dishes. By this time Percy came back into the room flipping through the mail, he was about to hand them to Vernon when he froze. "What is it boy", Vernon growled.

"Umm, its a letter for Harry and me", Percy said in shock, handing Vernon the rest of the mail.

"What", Harry asked reaching to grab his letter before Vernon snatched them.

"Hey", Percy said glaring at him. After spending all his life with the Dursleys his control over his anger was surprisingly high, but Vernon was pushing it. "That's ours, give it back".

Vernon ignored him, "Lets see here". He read a little of the letter, his eyes going a bit wide. "This is nonsense", Vernon tossed the two letters into the fire.

"That's not fair", Harry said angrily, watching the letters burn away.

"I don't care", Vernon growled **.**

"We have a right to see it", Percy yelled at him.

"Watch your tone boy, or I'll make you wash the car with only a tooth brush", Vernon said to him going back to his paper.

"What did it say, we have a right to know", Harry said not letting up.

"Its irrelevant, like you two. Now go get dressed, both of you. We can't have you looking like that out in public, especially not on Dudley's big day", Vernon said to them.

"Whatever".

Normally going to the zoo would be awesome for them, considering they rarely leave the house, but of course, this was ruined by Dudley.

Percy and Harry had been admiring the snake Dudley had just left because he said it was boring. Percy had been looking at Harry weirdly when he started making hissing sounds as the snake moved.

"What are you doing", Percy asked laughing a bit at him, "trying to speak snake?"

Harry looked back at him, "What are you talking about", Harry said with a questioning look.

"Why were you hissing?", Percy asked.

"I wasn't, I was just, sympathizing I guess-", Harry said before being interrupted by Dudley from across the exhibit.

"LOOK ITS MOVING", he shouted grabbing the back of Percy's shirt and throwing him backwards to get a better look. He had his nose pressed against the glass as he stared at the snake that was now gazing at Harry.

From the ground, Percy gave Dudley a hateful look, as the glass that he was leaning suddenly didn't exist, leaving a shocked expression on both Percy's and Harry's faces. Although Dudley's face beat theirs, as he tumbled face first into the water.

The massive snake glanced at Dudley before slithering out of the cage looking at Percy, than appeared to nod at Harry, "Um, your welcome", Harry said.

The snake slithered off, leaving people screaming and jumping out of its way as it exited the reptile room. Percy was about to ask Harry what was with the snake when there was a banging near by. They both looked back and couldn't keep the smile off their faces see that the glass of the cage had suddenly reappeared and Dudley was screamed from the other side.

A look of horror came across Petunia's face as she ran to the tank immediately pounding on the glass, "Dudley what happened", she screamed.

Vernon noticed the two Potters laughing to the side, "what did you do boys", he growled grabbing each of them by the ear.

"Nothing", they said through clenched teeth, "The glass just disappeared".

"Oh I'm sure it did", Vernon said, "Just like I'm sure it wasn't your fault all the other times".

"Honest, we didn't do-"

"I don't care, now when we get home your going straight you your room, no supper", Vernon growled his face slightly purple.

"If you can even call it a room", Percy said under his breath.

The next day there was another letter for the both of them, but before Percy could hide them Dudley had already snitched on them, leading to the letters to be thrown into the fire.

"Its obviously important", Harry reasoned, "That's two days in a row".

"I told you already it's nothing you nothing boy, now finish cooking so you can help your brother clean Dudley's rooms".

Over the next few days strange things were happing around their house, tens of hundreds of owls were perched around the house. Their letters were coming in several times a day. Vernon had nailed a piece of wood over the mail slot, but that just resulted in them being scattered around the yard.

The Dursleys were sitting at the table as Percy and Harry cooked as usual. Vernon had a particular smug look on his face, "I don't care how much mail is sent to you boys, your not reading them".

As if on cue the house started rumbling, Vernon slowly looked at the door as the nails seemed to pulled themselves out of the wood.

Once the last nail hit the ground letters began to pour through the mail slot, spilling onto the ground. "what in the bloody hell is this", Vernon growled as covered the mail slot with his hands stopping the income of letters. His moments of triumph was short lived, as they came pouring in from everywhere. The chimney, window, even from under the door.

Absolute chaos broke through the house as it looked like a mail van had exploded. Mail littered the floor, as more just kept piling in, Percy and Harry each snatched one and started to open them as Vernon abandoned his post at the door, and was now after the two of them.

Harry made a break for the stairs but was grabbed by the back of his shirt, "Oh no you don't". Vernon threw the letter Harry had in his hands to the ground as he heaved him over his shoulder.

Percy had already opened the envelope and was reading the letter, "Dear Mr. Potter-", was all he got to say before Vernon grabbed him too.

"Were getting out of this ungodly HOUSE", he screamed.

* * *

Percy and Harry lay on the cold stone floor, listening to the thunder as they both stared into the darkness of the room. After what had happened at the house Vernon just got everyone in the car and just started driving, next thing they knew they were here.

There was another crack of lightning, as Percy looked towards the door. He could have sworn he had heard footsteps. "What is it", Harry asked

"Nothing I guess", Percy said laying back down.

 _BOOM BOOM_

There was a banging on the door, Harry and Percy immediately got to their feet to get away from whatever was breaking in. Someone turned on the light, Petunia and Vernon were at the bottom of the stairs, shotgun aimed at the door.

There was one more bang, the loudest so far, as the door gave, falling to the ground with a crash. There was a massive outline in the doorframe, as it ducked to get in the small shack.

"Trespassing are you", Vernon growled as he brought the point of the gun closer to the man. With one calm movement he grabbed the end of the barrel and bent it upwards as Vernon shot, exploding a hole in the ceiling. The man went back to the kids in the room.

"You didn't get the letters", the man said in a gruff voice, "Which one of you is Harry and which one is Percy?"

"You Percy?", he asked Dudley, "Your a bit bigger than I would've imagined".

"I'm not", was all Dudley could say.

"I'm Percy", Percy said slowly steeping out of his hiding spot as Harry did the same.

"Harry", Harry said raising his hand slightly.

Hagrid looked closely at them, "I knew you two weren't gonna be identical, and Dumbledore worried about havin to go tellin you apart based on the scar", he laughed to himself. "You know the last time I saw you I carried you both in my one hand".

"uhh", was all the two could say.

"Hold on", the Giant said, he rummaged through his back pocket and pulled out a box with a ribbon on it. He handed it to the boys, "happy birthday, I made it myself".

The two boys took it, as the giant man sat down on the couch that surprisingly held his weight. He pointed his umbrella at the fire as two flames shot out giving Harry and Percy a surprised look. Although it made Vernon furious.

"You can't just walk in here and make yourself at home", Vernon said furiously.

"Don't worry I won't be here for long, I'm here to take them to Hogwarts. Oh almost forgot", He pulled two letter from his coat pocket giving them to each of the boys.

They read them respectively then looked at each other. "I don't understand", Harry said.

"What's a Hogwarts", Percy asked.

"Whats a Hogwarts", Hagrid repeated dumbfounded, "Don't you know where your parents learned all their talents?"

They shook their heads, "We don't know anything about our parents, just that they died in a car crash".

"A CAR CRASH", Hagrid bellowed, "Lilly and James Potter did not die in a car crash, they were murdered. Didn't you teach them anything", he said to Petunia.

"All this nonsense about wizardry, it makes you a freak, They are not gonna become like my perfect little sister", Petunia sneered.

"Lily Potter was one of the better witches of her time", Hagrid said as his eyes shifted over spotting Dudley helping himself to Percy's and Harry's cake. He grabbed his umbrella and shot a spell at him. Dudley stood strait up as pig tail erupted out of his butt.

"Mom, dad", he shouted trying to get it off.

Percy and Harry suppressed a smile, then looked back at Hagrid, "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about that. I'm not supposed to use magic you see".

"Magic", Percy asked.

"Your wizards boys, the both of you", he said.

"What", they said in unison. "There's no such thing, we cant be". he didn't finish.

"Are you sure about that. You ever do anything you can explain, when your mad or upset."

Percy thought back to the zoo.

Hagrid looked at the time, "We can talk about this later but we need to go if were gonna make the train on time". Hagrid got up and walked to the door, "Unless you'd like to stay here".

 **The other chapters will be longer than this one but I really wanted to get this posted. I'm sorry if any parts are rushed, the beginning is really boring to write about. Honestly I can't wait to get to the third and fourth book because those are my favorite and near the fourth one is where you really get into the romance and what not. If it was my choice I would start with the fourth one but it wouldn't be the same without all the back story. I'm sorry if I missed any spelling errors,** **but what can you do you know.**

 **Please live a review with some ideas, anyways thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm starting this the same day I uploaded the first chapter lol. Idk why I'm in such a mood to write. I haven't quite decided the pairings yet so some ideas would be cool. Anyways lets get into it.**

Percy and Harry were on a bus going through London, sitting across from the very large man that had just introduced them into the wizarding world.

"A cauldron, dragonhide gloves, three sets of robes, and a wand", Harry said confusedly, "Can we get all if this in London".

"If you know where to go", Hagrid said.

"I don't understand", Percy said speaking up for the first time since they left the Dursleys, "Why are we just figuring all this stuff out now".

Hagrid nodded, "Most witches and wizards grow up in this world, but there are muggle borns that have to learn the same as you".

"Oh this is our stop", Hagrid said getting up from his seat, crouching a bit so his head didn't hit the ceiling.

Percy and Harry followed him down the aisle down the steps to get off the bus. They were in front of some kind of pub, which Hagrid started to walk towards. They both had to jog a little to keep up with Hagrid's strides.

"The usual Hagrid", the bartender said as they entered the building, he was already grabbing a clean glass of the shelf.

"Not today, I'm on official Hogwarts business. I have to get the Potters there school supplies", Hagrid said.

The entire bar went quiet. "Harry Potter?", one of them asked.

Harry nodded, Percy looked at them weirdly.

"Its an honor to finally meet you Mr. Potter".

"Harry Potter, I can't believe its you".

One of them shook his hand a little to enthusiastically, before his gaze shifted to Percy, "And you must be his brother",he said shaking his hand as well, "Percy right? You should be proud to be related to the one who stopped the dark lord".

"Um ok", was all Percy got to say as more and more people kept talking to them. They eventually made it to the back door that Hagrid opened for the two of them.

"Hagrid", Percy asked, "Why is does everyone know our name?"

Harry nodded to this.

"You two are famous boys", Hagrid said as he looked at the brick wall.

"Why did they say I stopped the dark lord. Ok hold on, who is the dark lord", Harry asked, "And why are we at a dead end".

"I just need to remember the order", Hagrid said tapping his umbrella on the bricks for nothing to happen.

"Hagrid", Percy said, finally snapping him out of his focus.

"What", Hagrid said looking away front the wall and finally meeting the eyes of the two kids in front of him.

"Why does everyone know us", Harry asked.

He sighed,"I was hoping I wouldn't be the one to have to tell you boys this. Sit down", he gestured to old table against the wall.

They both sat down on the table as Hagrid took a knew to get closer to eye level, "Before you two were born it was dark times", he said seriously, "Very dark times boys".

"There was a dark wizard, so feared even today no one speaks his name", he said meeting there eyes one at a time.

"What was his name", Percy whispered.

Hagrid sighed, "I don't like sayin it".

"Then write it" Harry offered.  
"I cant spell it", Hagrid though for a moment before he caved, "Voldemort", he said so quietly that they barely heard him.

"Voldemort?", Percy and Harry said loudly.

"Shhhh", Hagrid said shushing them with his massive hands.

"He did terrible things, know one survived the moment he decided to go after ye", Hagrid said shaking his head.

"Your mum and dad were supposed to be hidden, but something happened. One of your dads old friends betrayed them. He found you." Hagrid stopped talking.

"And?", Percy asked seriously, looking at harry then back at Hagrid.

"Like I said, no one survived after he decides to go after you", Hagrid said not meeting there eyes.

"And what stopped him", Harry asked, rubbing his scar unknowingly.

"You did", Hagrid said as Harry seemed a bit taken back. "No one knows what really happened that night, but something went wrong when he tried to kill you Harry. His spell backfired or somethin, but he was gone and you were left with that scar", Hagrid said pointing a huge finger at his head".

Percy looked at the scar on his brothers head.

"That's why your so famous Harry", Hagrid said sending a glance at Percy, "Why your both so famous".

"Is he dead?", Percy asked Hagrid, ignoring the last bit he said.

Hagrid shook his head, "No I think he's still out there, planning, plotting. Waiting for the right time".

The alley seemed a lot darker than it did before.

"Now lets go, were falling behind schedule", Hagrid said tapping Umbrella on the bricks again, this time it rumbled as the bricks started moving. The turned and shifted as they formed a archway.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley"

Hagrid was leading the both of them through the busy streets filled with people and things they have never seen before. People and weird robes were passing them on the street, advertisements for cauldrons and potions were on moving flyers that were flying around.

"The new nimbus 2000", said a voice from their left as Harry turned to see a very sleek looking broom through the glass window of a shop.

"Hagrid", Percy asked looking up from his shopping list, "How are we supposed to afford all this stuff, he haven't got any money".

"Well that's where were heading", Hagrid pointing in front of them, "Gringotts, safest place to store anything really. Besides Hogwarts of course".

They walked through the front door towards the front desk of the massive bank. There were several small, beady eyed creatures running each line.

"uhh, Hagrid", Harry asked eyeing them, "What are they".

"Goblins Harry. Very smart, and very tricky. Never trust a Goblin. They run everything in Gringots", Hagrid said to them.

They made up to the front desk, "We need to make a withdraw from, for Harry and Percy Potter", Hagrid said putting two keys down on the counter.

The Goblin picked them up, looked at them for a second. before handing both to the goblin behind him.

"Follow me please", the Goblin that had the key said. He led them through a door on there right that led to a mine cart.

The moment they sat down is shot off at such a speed Percy was surprised he did fly off it. They passed several doors, and passages, even going under a waterfall over looking almost the entire bank. They passed one tunnel where Percy swore he could hear a roar of some kind of beast at the end.

Just as fast as the took off the stopped at two doors symmetrical to each other. "Vault 687 and 688", the squeaky voice of the goblin said. He walked up to each vault and put the keys in them. They could hear the sound of locks being turned as the door opened at the same time.

Percy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw a mountain of gold piled in each vault. Hagrid laughed at both of the boys faces, "Didn't think your parents would leave you with nothing did ya".

Hagrid opened two different sacks, grabbing a handful of galleons for each of them. "Ok, one more stop", Hagrid said after getting back onto the minecart and handing Harry and Percy their bags. He handed the goblin a letter he pulled out of his pocket, "Official Hogwarts business".

The goblin looked at Hagrid weirdly before pulling the lever on the minecart again as it let out a screech and they rook off.

They traveled down the dark, gloomy tunnels for what seemed like an eternity before they came to a very unkindly stop. "Vault 713", the goblin said.

This time there was no key as the little creature walked up the very complicating looking door and waved his hand in front of it. Switched began to move on their own, slowly working themselves up the massive door until it opened revealing a dimly lit room with a stone table in the middle.

The goblin walked up to it and grabbed a small wrapped item that was lying on it and handed it to Hagrid. The Goblin hit the lever on the minecart again as it took off. "I would appreciate it if you boys didn't tell anyone about this", he said smiling towards them, "It will be our little secret".

* * *

"Ok it looks like now all we need is a wand", Harry said pushing his cart next to Percy, "Where do we get a wand".

"Olivander of course", Hagrid said excitedly, "There's no better wand maker out there."

Hagrid brought them through the windy streets of Diagon Alley until thy made it to a rather older looking store, "Ok you boys go in there and find your wand, I have to pick something up". Hagrid walked off leaving Harry and Percy looking at the store.

"You go first Mr. Celebrity", Percy joked as Harry looked at him.

"I'll take that as a compliment", he said as he walked in the shop, Percy right behind him.

The moment the door shut behind them, all the noise from the busy street was gone as they were left with the silence of the shop.

"Hello", Percy called throughout the room.

There was a shuffle behind some shelves until a rather older looking man with white hair and a skinny framed came around the corner, "I was wonder when the day would come when you two would come to my shop".

"I remember your Mother's first time here. Your father's too", He said to them.

They could only nod as he waved them on, "Come, come."

"So who will chose first", he asked as Harry stepped behind Percy. Olivander turned around to see Percy standing closest to him, "Oh yes young Perseus, lets see what I can find you", he said.

Percy looked a bit shocked of the use of his full name, until Olivander pulled a box off the shelf, "Oak, dragon heart string core, 9 and 3/4 inches".

Percy grabbed it and looked at Olivander weirdly, "Ok", Percy said, as Harry laughed a bit.

"Well give it a flick", Olivander encouraged.

Percy shrugged his shoulders and flicked the piece of wood in his hands, _BANG_.

The wand flew out of Percy's hand, hit the wall as it bounced to the ground, the tip of it smoking.

Harry's smile left his face as he look at Percy, "Did you mean to do that".

"I didn't do anything", Percy said.

Olivander was already back with another wand, "Ash, unicorn tail hair, 10 inches".

Percy waved the waved a little less confidently this time, the lamp that was at the end of the hall exploded. Percy's eyes widened as he slowly put the wand down.

Olivander thought for a moment, "maybe", he walked away and Percy looked at Harry who shrugged. There was a crash of boxes down the corridor and Olivander came back with a rather older looking box. "Maybe it takes a unique wand for such a rare individual as yourself".

Percy looked at him weirdly as he looked at the wand in the box, it was nearly completely black with a gray spiral going through it. "Spruce, Thestral tail hair, 11 inches".

Percy picked it up and admired it, he gave it a flick as the tip of it glowed brightly before going back to normal. "I've only made a couple wands out of thestral hair, and I've never sold one to a wizard. I guess this one was just waiting for you Mr. Potter."

"Now you Harry", Olivander said.

Just like Percy Harry had trouble finding a wand, but unlike Percy he went through more than three. Harry let out a frustrated sigh as the wand flew out of his hand.

"Its alright Mr. Potter, Sometimes it takes a while. One time I was here for almost a week-", he stopped talking as he looked at the box he pulled off the shelf then back at harry. "I wonder".

He put the box back on the shelf and went around the corner, only to return with a another box, which he handed to Harry. Harry opened it grabbing the wand out of it.

Unlike Percy's his was nearly all white. "Holy, Phoenix tail feather, 11 inches".

Harry gave it a flick as glowed in his hand, a sudden wind hitting his face revealing his white scar.

"Very interesting", Olivander said looking at him.

"Umm, what's so interesting", Harry asked a little timidly.

"I made two wands from the Phoenix who supplied the core of that wand, and as it turns out the brother of that wand, also gave you that scar", Harry looked at him with a surprised look.

There was a loud banging on the window behind them, Percy and Harry turned to see Hagrid holding two cages. One with a snowy white owl, the other a midnight black.

"Happy birthday boys", Hagrid called to them.

* * *

"Hagrid where are we going", Percy asked looking Earl, his dark owl.

"To the Hogwarts express. It'll take you straight to the school, oh you should probably have these", Hagrid handed them each there tickets.

Hagrid looked at his stop watch after handing them their tickets, "Blimey, I've got to go. Don't wanna be late on giving Dumbledore this", he said patting his pocket.

"The stations for the train are right down there", Hagrid said pointing his hand across the bridge.

"Hagrid", Percy asked not looking up from his ticket, "This says platform 9 and 3/4. But there's no such thing", Percy looked up to only find Harry with him, "Hagrid?".

"Where did he go?", Percy asked Harry.

"You wouldn't think he could disappear so easily", Harry said before pushing his cart towards where Hagrid pointed at.

They walked down the platforms, looking at the numbers one by one. _8, 9, 10._

"You see", Percy said to Harry, "Where are we supposed to go".

Harry pointed at one of the workers there, "Excuse me", Harry said pushing his cart up to him, "Can you tell me how to get to platform 9 and 3/4"

"Do you think that's funny kid", The guy said before going back to the people he was talking to.

"Now what", Harry said to Percy with a defeated look.

"Platform 9 and 3/4 this way", came a voice on the other side of the platform they were standing on.

They looked over to see older looking women with bright red hair being followed by a bunch of boys and one girl, each matching her own hair.

Percy and Harry followed behind them, watching as they stopped just by the pillar hosting the number 10.

"OK Percy you first", The women said making Percy jump.

Instead, one of the older boys from the group nodded at him mom before pushing his cart towards the wall, disappearing through it.

"What", Harry whispered.

"Ok, Fred you next", the women called.

"I'm not Fred I'm George, and you call yourself our mother", he said as he lined himself up with the pillar.

"I'm sorry George", she said to him.

"I'm only joking, I am Fred", he said with a laugh as he ran through the wall, his twin right behind him.

Percy and Harry shared a look, before walking up to the women.

"Excuse me", Harry said, "Excuse me miss".

The lady turned towards the both of them. "How do you", Harry gestured towards the pillar, "How do you umm".

"Oh its your first time dear", The lady said looking at the both of them, "That's ok, its Ron's first time to", she said as the boy next to her, Ron, nodded to them.

She leaned towards the both of them, "You just run straight into the wall there, with confidence of course", she said patting him on the back, "Its best to do it with a running start if your nervous".

Harry nodded as he lined his cart up with the wall. He took a deep breath before running at it, just as he hit it he expect to crash put instead went right through it until it opened up into another train station.

Harry looked around in awe, there was a massive train, gleaming in black and red. Wizards and witches of all ages were standing around, boarding the train or talking to each.

"Bloody hell", came a voice next to Harry as he looked over to see his brother, Percy standing next to him with the same shocked expression.

"Come on", Harry said as walked toward the train.

Harry and Percy chose a empty compartment to sit in, as soon as they got their stuff situated Percy turned to Harry, I'll be right back, I haven't gone to the bathroom since before Gringotts.

Percy walked out of the bathroom drying his hands on his pants, he was looking down and didn't realize there was someone in front of him until he ran into them.

"Sorry", he said as the person turned around, it was a girl, she was his age, with really thick frizzy brown hair.

She ignored his apology, "Have you seen a toad", she asked looking at him expectantly, "Some boy named Neville lost his".

Percy shook his head, "I'm sorry, no I haven't".

The girl let out a frustrated sigh, before she looked back at Percy, "I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger", she said extending her hand.

"Uhh", was all Percy could say before wiping his hand a little more on his pants to make sure they were dry as he shook her hand, "Percy Potter".

"Why does that sound familiar", she asked looking at him weirdly.

Percy felt a bit awkward, everyone else was in there compartments besides them, and the way she was looking at him made him uncomfortable. Like she was analyzing every molecule of him.

"Couldn't tell you", he shrugged looking towards his compartment Harry was in, seeing the trolley dumping half of its load into the room. "I'm a nobody".

Hermione didn't argue with him, alright well if you see a toad let me know, Neville looks like he having a panic attack.

Percy nodded as they meant to part ways but ended up walking the same direction. "Well this is a bit awkward", Hermione laughed to herself a bit.

That made Percy smile as he nodded, "A bit yeah. Are you a first year as well", he asked her.

She nodded, "Hold on Percy", she said to him before pulling back the curtains of one of the rooms they were walking by leaving him standing awkwardly by himself. "Have any of you seen a toad".

He peaked into the room seeing them shake their heads while giving Hermione a weird look.

Hermione reappeared next to him, and continued their conversation like nothing had happened. "Yes, I got my letter a couple months ago. My parents are muggles you see, they were a bit confused until Professor McGonagall cleared things up to them".

They continued to walk down the aisles.

Hermione smile at him, "What about you, how did your parents react when you got your letter".

Percy looked at her, she seemed so excited about everything. He didn't have the heart to tell her they were dead. "I never knew my parents", he said to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry", she said not really knowing what else to say.

Percy nodded, "It's ok, you didn't know", he gave her a small smile.

They were getting close to his cabin now, he could see Harry and another boy sitting in their, Ron if he remembered correctly.

"Hold on", Hermione said to him as she pulled back the curtains of the cabin.

"Have any of you seen a toad, oh", she said looking at Ron who had his wand out, "Are you doing a spell".

Ron looked at Harry nervously and then shrugged.

"Lets see it then", Hermione said as she crossed her arms.

Ron looked at his rat then at Hermione then back at his rat again as he raised his wand, "Sunshine, daisies, butter and mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow", he finished waving his wand like he was trying to stab something.

The wand glowed a bit before blowing apart a candy bar that was next to his rat.

Ron's eyes widened.

"That's not a real spell", Hermione said as she sat across from Harry, "Watch this. _Oculus Repairo_ ", she said as the tape holding Harrys glasses disappeared and it repaired itself.

Harry took off his glasses inspecting them, before smiling at her, "Thanks".

"Your welcome", Hermione said to him. "I'm Hermione Granger", she said to both of them,

"Ron Weasley", Ron said.

"Harry Potter", he said to her as she gasped.

"The Harry Potter", she asked excitedly, "I read all about you". she thought for a moment, "Wait didn't have a brother?"

Harry nodded as Hermione thought for a second, "I remember now, his name was Percy P...", she stopped talking as she turned around looking at Percy, everything making sense now.

"Oh", was all she could say.

Percy let out a small wave as he walked back into the compartment.

Hermione didn't know what else to say, "I'm going to finish looking for Neville's toad", was all she could come up with as she left the compartment only to come back seconds later.

"You might want to put on your robes were getting close to the school", she went to leave again, but peaked around the corner one more time, "See you at school Percy", she said before leaving for good.

 **So that's chapter two, I will be following the book pretty heavily if you hadn't figured that out yet. I'm not very creative so its easier to write that way. Also I've decided to make Harry a lot more famous than Percy, I just feels like it fits better than both of them being famous. Also it will help me build there characters and what not.**

 **Btw I planned on having Percy's owl have a fancy name like Hedwig, but I couldn't think of any so fuck it, his name is Earl lol.**

 **Again sorry for any spelling errors and I would appreciate some ideas in the reviews. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I saw in the reviews that I misspelled George lol. It's fixed now but just so you know your comment made me laugh, good job my good sir.**

Percy stirred in his sleep as the train came to a stop. He opened his eyes as he saw the massive castle in the distance, everyone around them was standing up, getting their stuff together.

"How long was I out", Percy asked Harry, as the pulled their trunks off the storage compartment above them.

"Not long, an hour at most", Harry said.

They followed the other first years down the aisles of the train. Percy kept looking out the window, watching the older students walk through the gate up to Hogwarts.

The school was huge, it looked like some kind of medieval castle, with several towers and bridges that extended off the castle grounds. Surrounding the castle were several mountains, that blocked the view of the school.

There was a massive forest just outside of the school with a small hut on the edge, the trees looked like they went on forever.

"First years over here. First years", came a very gruff voice to their left.

Hearing their year called the three of them looked over as Harry and Percy smiled, "Hagrid", Harry called.

Hagrid looked up and smiled, waving at them, "Hey boys. You enjoy the ride", he asked.

They made their way through crowd, shuffling past all the older students until they met with the other first years next to Hagrid.

"Hagrid what are you doing here", Harry said smiling up to the giant man.

"I told yeh I'd see you at Hogwarts", Hagrid said to them as more first years came over. Most of them in awe of the giant.

Hagrid looked around at all the children,"Alright first years this way".

Percy was pilled into a boat with Harry and Ron as they crossed the massive lake just outside the school. The closer they got to the school the more intimidating it looked.

"I heard that there a giant squid that lives in here", Ron said to them, as Percy and Harry peered over the edge of the boat, looking into the black water.

"What", came a scared voice in one of the boats next to them. Percy glanced over at him, he had short black hair and was a little over weight.

"He's lying Neville, there's no giant squid", she said to him, his scared expression didn't change.

"How would you know", Neville asked her.

"Because", she said, "If there was it would be in _Hogwarts a History_ ", she said to him.

"Your already reading the books", Ron asked in disbelief.

"I wanted to get a head start on the classes", Hermione said to Ron, she gave a small smile to Percy before going back to her book.

"A bit of an over achiever don't you think", Ron whispered to Harry.

They followed Hagrid into the school, Percy couldn't believe just how big it was. Hagrid told them about it when they were in Diagon Alley, but no amount of detail could have prepared him until he actually saw it.

"This place is amazing", Harry said, Percy could only nod.

They started walking up one of the many staircases of the school, Ron was telling them all about Hogwarts from what he learned from his brothers.

"-can't wait till I'm old enough to try out for the quidditch team", Ron was saying to them earning a confused look from the both of them.

"What quidditch, is it like football", Percy asked. Vernon used to watch it all the time, Percy would sometimes get sneak peaks at the tv while he was cleaning house.

"How do you not know what quidditch is", Ron said in disbelief, "It's like, the best wizarding sport there is".

Percy just shrugged at him, "We didn't know about the wizarding world until yesterday".

"Oh", Ron said, "That makes since I guess". He then went into a very long explanation of what quidditch was. Harry seemed really interested in it. Percy tired to listen but was lost after he said flying broomsticks.

The past two days has been so crazy for the both of them, and Harry seemed to be handling it better than him. The fact that they were famous, it seemed so unreal.

'Well, Harry is famous', he thought, 'I'm just his brother'. It sounded bad to think that way, but he didn't really mind, Harry could have all the spot light he wanted, he would always be his brother. Percy was just glad he was out of the Dursley's house.

They had just rounded the staircase when they were stopped by a older women, she was decently tall, with slightly greying hair. "First years", she called down to them, "Here in a moment you will enter through that door, to the great hall to be sorted-"

"TREVER!", came an excited voice next to Harry, Neville ran forward towards the women. Percy though he was going to run her through until he saw him kneel in front of her to scoop up a rather large toad.

Neville slowly looked up at her, as he whispered sorry before joining the rest of his class.

Professor McGonagall looked at him for a moment and then went back to talking, "As I was saying. The sorting hat will put you in one of the four houses. These houses will be like family for the next 7 years of your life. Now wait here", she said to them, "I'll be back to get you shortly".

Percy tried to look through the door she went through. He got a glimpse of a crowd before the door shut behind her.

"Is it true", came a snide voice behind them. Percy turned around, a boy had stepped forward, he had really pale skin with slicked back blonde hair, "What everyone was saying on the train. The Potters have finally made it to Hogwarts".

Harry looked surprised, he glanced at Percy then back at the kid. "I'm Draco Malfoy", he extended his hand for Harry to shake". Harry stared at him for a second until he took his hand, "My father told me about you", he said to Harry, "He said you are supposed to be a really powerful wizard. I thought you would want to get with the right crowd, instead of with them", Malfoy said nodding his head towards Neville and Hermione.

Malfoy offered to shake Percy's hand which he didn't reciprocate. Malfoy must've took it as a insult as he glared at Percy, "He told me about you to", he sneered. "That there's nothing special about you, your just the brother to the boy who lived".

Percy narrowed his eyes, as Harry stepped forward to defend his brother right as the door opened. All heads were drawn to the door, Professor McGonagall was standing at the entrance, "First years this way".

They followed her into the great hall, it was massive. There was four long tables, each adorning kids with different colored robes. Percy looked at the ceiling that showed the night sky with floating candles.

"I know that kid", Ron was saying to Harry. Percy stopped looking at the ceiling and joined their conversation. "His dad works with mine at the Ministry", Ron said to them seriously. "There terrible people", he said in disgust, "They think being a pureblood is all that matters".

"Pureblood", Harry asked.

"It means that all your grandparents and their mom and dads were wizards as well", Ron said to them, "No muggle blood in them", Ron said shaking his head. "You know", Ron said starting to get quiet, "They say that his dad was a deatheater", Ron said to them and then looking around to see if anyone heard them.

Percy barely knew what a death eater was, but before he could ask any more questions they had reached the front of the hall. There were several chairs at the front, each adorned by adults. Percy guessed they were teachers, besides the older guy in the middle. He was starring at Percy and Harry, his long white hair shining from the candles above.

"That's professor Dumbledore", a voice said next to Percy. He looked over to see Hermione standing next to him, her bushy hair going in all directions.

"Who", Percy asked looking at the man as he stood up.

"He's the headmaster of Hogwarts", she said, "From what I read he's a really good one. Honestly a lot of people say he's the best wizard of his time. It's theorized that he's the only one you-know-who feared".

Percy up at Dumbledore as he spoke, "Welcome back for another year of Hogwarts", he said with a booming voice that surprised Percy. He didn't think such a old man could speak so loud. "And for our first years, welcome", he said with a smile.

"We will now begin the sorting ceremony", He said with a flick of the wand as a old wrinkly hat appeared out of thin air and fell onto a wooden stool.

Without missing a beat, Professor McGonagall pulled out a long scrolled, the bottom of it barely hitting the ground. "That's the sorting hat", Hermione said excitingly to Percy, "It was created by the four main founders of the school to put you in your house. The founders are Godric Gryf- ", was all she got to say before being interrupted.

"Hermione Granger", Professor McGonagall said looking up through her glasses at the crowd of first years. Hermione jumped a little at her name being called. She slowly walked up to the stool, taking a seat on the stool as the hat was put on her hair.

"She talks an awful lot", Ron said watching the hat talk.

"Interesting, very smart, you could do wonders in Ravenclaw", the hat said.

"I met her on the train", Percy said to Ron and Harry, "She was really nice", he said watching her.

"She seems a bit of a know it all", Ron said as Percy shrugged. "Its better than not knowing anything", Percy said, "She knew more about Harry than I did. And I'm his brother", he finished as Harry cracked a smile.

"Twin actually", Harry said.

"Oh I know", the sorting hat said, "GRYFFINDOR", it shouted.

A smile broke out from Hermione's face as applause erupted from the Gryffindor table, she walked swiftly towards the tables and sat down in a empty seat.

"Draco Malfoy", Professor McGonagall called out as the boy from earlier exited the crowd. The hat didn't even touch his head before screaming, "SLYTHERIN".

"Shocker", Ron said next to them. When Percy and Harry looked at him weirdly he explained, "Most, if not all the students that have gone bad were in Slytherin", he said to them. "You-know-who was in the Slytherin house".

"Ronald Weasley", Professor McGonagall called.

"Oh boy", Ron said. He looked like he was going to be sick.

She put the hat on his head, "Another Weasley huh", it said. Ron face had gone pale. "I know exactly where to put you, GRYFFINDOR".

Color flooded back into Ron's face, as again the Gryffindor table applaud him as Ron joined his brothers.

"Percy Potter", Professor McGonagall said, this time instead of looking into the crowd she looked right at him. Percy walked forward, feeling all the eyes from first years.

He felt the hat being lowered into his head. Percy looked up at the rim of the hat as it started talking, "Loyal", the hat said, "Very, very loyal. You belong in Hufflepuff", the hat decided.

Percy looked at the Hufflepuff table, looking at all the kids. 'Would that be his family', he thought, remembering what Professor McGonagall said. His eyes wandered to the Gryffindor table, seeing Ron join the rest of his family. Hermione was smiling at him.

"Yes, but there's something else. Something more", the hat said, seemingly changing its mind, "Yes, yes. There it is, I got it, GRYFFINDOR".

Percy smiled as he made his way to the Gryffindor table, receiving several claps on the back until he took the empty seat next to Hermione across from Ron. "Fancy meeting you here", Ron said to him.

"Harry Potter", Professor McGonagall said. The entire room went quiet as all heads turned towards Harry. His foot steps could be heard throughout the room as everyone was trying to get a peak at him.

Harry made eye contact with Percy as he sat down and the hat was lowered onto his head.

Percy could hear the whispering around him about his brother, some even pointing at him as if they just made the connection. Percy prayed they were in the same house, he didn't know what he would do if they were in separate houses.

The hat had been on Harry's head twice as long as it had been for Percy. Harry had his eyes squeezed shut as the hat whispered to him.

Finally it spoke up, "GRYFFINDOR".

The entire Gryffindor table stood up in applause to have the boy-who-lived in their house. The smile wouldn't leave Harry's face as he joined his brother at the table, earning several clasps on the back from the other students.

"I knew you would be in Gryffindor", Ron said excitedly.

"It almost put me in Slytherin", Harry said a little relieved, "I don't know why".

"Slytherin, really", Ron said a little taken aback, "And I thought you were an alright guy", Ron said laughing a bit. "I wasn't worried", Ron lied, "I knew I was going to be in Gryffindor, all the Weasleys are".

"Are you sure", Hermione said to Ron, "Because it looked like you were going to be sick up there".

Ron's face went a little pink, "Everybody is nervous the first time", he defended. "Besides", Ron said, "The hat took twice as long to choose for you".

Hermione didn't seem fazed at all, "That's because it wanted to put me in Ravenclaw", she said proudly, "But I guess Gryffindor was the right fit. I mean, the from what I read the sorting hat is never wrong".

"It wanted to put me in Hufflepuff", Percy said shrugging shoulders, "I don't know what the different house are though, so it wouldn't of mattered to me. I just didn't want to be in Slytherin, like Harry almost was".

"There was no chance that I would've been in Slytherin", Hermione said, "I'm muggle born".

Percy just nodded in agreement, not really understanding what she was getting at. "Why does that matter".

"Because the Slytherin house care about blood", Ron said to Percy.

"Why does it matter", Harry asked.

"It doesn't", Ron said, "But for some reason, the think pure bloods are the only ones that have the right to use magic."

Percy didn't understand that, it shouldn't matter what your bloodline was, if you could do magic then you should be in the school.

The last first year had finally been sorted in their house as Dumbledore stood up from his seat and greeted the students, "Let the feast, BEGIN", he yelled spreading his arms out as food just magically appeared in front of them.

"Can you really just make food with this", Percy asked gesturing with the wand in hand.

"No", Hermione said, "It's one of the five principle exceptions of Gamp's Lay of Elemental Transfiguration. The food was probably prepared somewhere else, it was just summoned here."

Percy was already on his second chicken wing, "How do you know all this stuff", he asked her.

Ron and Harry agreed, "For someone who is muggle born you know more about magic than I do".

Hermione shrugged, "When I found out about the wizarding world I wanted to know as much as I could before school started".

"You're beating me and Percy", Harry said, "We just found out about this world, about everything really".

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly, before they knew it Dumbledore was speaking again.

"It is time to head back to the common rooms. The first years will follow their house prefects, and remember, the third floor is off limits to all students. You are dismissed".

Immediately everyone stood up from their tables and started to leave, "First years follow me", came a voice right next to Percy.

It was one of Ron's older brother's, "That's Percy", Ron told Percy, "A bit confusing really".

* * *

Percy was laying in his bed in the Gryffindor dorm, thinking about the past few days. Hogwarts was massive, Percy explained to them about the schedule of the moving stair cases which Percy would never remember the times for. To even get into the common room he had to remember a password to say to the painting of the fat lady.

Hermione tried to explain the history of a lot of the things they passed on their way up there, but he couldn't remember half of what she said. She was really smart, but gave Percy to much credit for his memory.

Ron found her a little annoying, saying that she always corrects them. Percy didn't really care, he liked her, especially since she was able to make since of everything that was happening. She was also one of the few people to actually talk to them instead of just gawking.

Somewhere between thinking about Hogwarts and the Dursleys, Percy fell asleep.

Percy woke up to someone shaking him, "Percy, we're late", he heard a voice say.

Percy slowly sat up rubbing his eyes, he almost forgot that yesterday had even happened. "Percy come on", Harry stressed.

Percy finally rolled out of bed, as Harry tossed him his books. "We're late to potions come on".

The second got his robes on Harry dragged him out of the room.

"Why do the stairs have to move", Percy asked as they ran down the hallway towards the potions room. They would've been only slightly late but the moment they got to the stairs they changed on them.

They both burst into the room, all heads whipped towards them. Ron and Hermione waved them over, but Professor Snape stopped them.

"Well, well", he said slowly, "The Potters have finally joined the rest of the class".

"We're sorry sir", Percy said to him, "We got lost, The stair cases changed and", he stopped talking.

"Do you two think that just because you are famous you can be late to class", Snape said.

"No sir", Harry said, "The stair cases-", Snape cut him off.

"Or do you think, you already know everything about potions so you don't have to attend class", he said glaring at them.

"Sir", Percy said getting a little agitated, "You can't expect us to memorize the layout of the castle on the first day".

Snape looked directly into Percy's eyes, his beady black eyes never wavering. "Perseus right", Snape said to him, "People say you two are supposed to be powerful wizards, frankly I don't see it".

"Tell me, what's a bezoar", he asked them, Percy looked and Harry who shrugged. Although Hermione's hand went straight up, waving it around trying to get Snape to call on her.

"How do you make a draught of living death", he asked them, "I don't know sir", Harry said, "Maybe you can call on someone that does", he finished guesting to Hermione.

Snape smirked a bit, "I want a two page paper on Bezoar's and Draught of Living Death from the two of you by next class period", he said to them.

"That's not fair", Harry said to him, his voiced raised a bit.

"I'm sure the two celebrity's can handle it", Snape said to them, "I'm sorry, the boy-who-lived and his brother", he corrected himself.

"Now sit down and pull out your textbooks to page 162", Snape said as he went back to his desk, eyeing them every once in a while.

They both sat down, Percy could see Malfoy smirking at him, Percy just glared. "What's his problem", Percy said to Hermione, as she shrugged.

"I hate him", Percy said to Harry as they followed Madam Hooch onto the field. Harry nodded in agreement, "What does he have against us"

"Why were you two late anyways", Hermione asked walking a bit faster to catch up to them. They were going out to courtyard to practice broom stick riding. Ron was really excited, but right now Percy was to mad to feel any other emotion.

"Overslept and stupid moving stair cases", Percy said as he let out an aggravated sigh, "I'm just ready for this day to be over with".

"It just started", Ron said laughing a bit.

"I know".

Percy rubbed his face with his hands as they finally stopped, there were a bunch of old broom sticks laying on the ground, one for each student.

"Ok", Madam Hooch said, "Today will be the start of your broom riding lessons". she called out as she instructed them to each stand next to their broom sticks.

"On my command, you will hold your hand over your broom and say 'up' . Remember, you have to say it firmly, no mispronunciations", Madam hooch explained. Everyone took their stance next to their broom, Percy put his hand over the broom on the ground next to him.

"On three", Hooch said, "1, 2, 3!".

"UP", everyone said at once.

Much to their surprise Harry's and Percy's broom simultaneously sprang to life and whipped into their hand. Hermione looked at them in shock as she kept saying 'up' as hers just fiddled around on the ground.

Malfoy got his to come up the third time, which he immediately started bragging about.

"UP", Ron said as his launched up and hit him in the face.

Harry laughed, "You were supposed to be the excited one".

"Shut up Harry", Ron said to him.

After everyone had either got their brooms to come to their hand or just grabbed it off the ground in Neville's case, Madam Hooch went into the next lesson.

"Next you will mount your broom, hover for a couple seconds, then lean forward and dismount", she explained.

Percy had just got his leg over the side of his when, he heard commotion down his side of the line. Neville had kicked off the ground a little to hard and started to float away.

"Long bottom", Hooch called, "Get down here this instant".

"I cant'. DOWN DOWN," he said to his broom as he went higher and higher.

The broom started going crazy as he took off towards the school, hitting the wall every now and then, until he sped back towards the ground.

"He's finally coming back down", Percy said to Hermione until he saw the look on Neville's face as he sped towards them. He didn't have control.

"Stop Longbottom", Hooch called as she pulled out her wand before diving out of the way to avoid him.

Percy had to push Hermione out of the way before she got hit as well as Neville sped by. As soon as Neville passed them he took a sharp 90 degree nose dive right into the ground, launching him forward where he somersaulted a couple times before coming to a stop groaning in pain.

"What did I say Longbottom", Hooch said as she was the first to reach him. "Oh dear", she said as she grabbed his arm, there was a very obvious break in it.

"I am taking him to the hospital wing", Hooch called to them, "Feet stay on the ground, If I see one broom in the air I will have you expelled". With that she started walking Neville to the Hospital.

Percy turned back to where Neville was lying to see Malfoy pick up a clear ball off the ground. "Fat idiot", Malfoy said tossing the ball up in the air and catching it, "Maybe if he had this in his hand he would've remembered what Hooch said", he said with a laugh.

"Give it back Malfoy", Percy said walking up to him, Harry, who had been talking to Ron, was now right behind Percy to back him up.

"Oh, you want it Potter", Malfoy said getting on his broom with obvious skill and ascended into the air, "Come and get it".

With grim determination, Percy mounted his broom and was about to kick off when a hand on his arm made him hesitate. "Are you mad", Hermione said glaring at him, "You heard Madam Hooch, if she see's you off the ground you'll be expelled".

"What's wrong Potter", Malfoy called from above them, "Your girlfriend stopping you".

Percy glared at him right as Harry noticed Percy's hesitation and kicked off the ground meeting Malfoy in the sky.

"Give it back Malfoy", Harry called to him.

"Finishing what your brother started are you", Malfoy taunted as he tossed the ball around in his hands. "Here you go then", he said as he threw it over Harry's head towards the castle.

Percy watched Harry chase it down, barely catching it just before it hit a window.

The Gryffindor students on the ground cheered as Harry came back down holding the ball up in victory until a older voice next them made them stop cheering.

"Harry Potter", Mrs. McGonagall called.

 **Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, finals are coming up and they fucking suck. I would love for some ideas on the story and things I can fix, don't hold back on the criticism I can take it, I'm not scared. Sorry if things seem a bit rushed, I'm trying to not do that but it happens at places where its boring as hell. Again sorry for any spelling mistakes I missed.**

 **Anyways thanks for reading.**


End file.
